Going to the Park
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Phineas and Ferb go to the park... and of course run into trouble. One Shot.


**Hello everyone! This is another one recommended to me by raidpirate52 to write. XD**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Linda was in the kitchen cleaning up some dishes, when her seven-year-old and eight-years-old sons run into the room.<p>

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Phineas yelled,

Linda smiled, "What? What? What?"

"May Ferb and I go to the park, please?"

"I can't take you today boys, I have a lot to do today. And Candace can't take you either, she's over at Stacy's house for the day."

"Well you see mom... Ferb and I would like to go alone... you know? Just the two of us?"

Linda frowned, "I don't think so boys...'

Phineas pouted, "Aw mom, please? We'll be careful, plus Ferb is a whole year older now. He can look out for me, right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and gave him a thumb up.

Linda thought for a moment, "Well..."

"Please mom? Candace was Ferb's age when you let her go alone."

"I can't believe you remember that." Linda sighed and smiled, "Alright boys, you may go to the park together."

Phineas and Ferb began jumping up and down until Linda spoke up, "But there's some rules you have to follow!" Phineas and Ferb stopped jumping and turned to her, "You two must stick together, hold each others hands while you're walking there and back, don't talk to strangers and you must be back before dinner. You have your new watch, right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and showed her the watch around his wrist.

"Alright then, you two may go. Have fun and be safe!"

Both boys high five each other, and darted out of the house. Once they were out on the sidewalk, Ferb grabbed Phineas's hand and began to cross the road with him. Phineas had a hop in his step as he walked with his brother. He was hyped up on a can of soda and he was ready to run, slide, swing, climb... anything he could do to get rid of this sugar rush. Ferb also had a can of soda, but he was much calmer then Phineas is right now. He kept a tight grip on Phineas's hand and couldn't wait until they reached the park.

Once they did reach it, Ferb let go of Phineas's hand. Phineas glanced around and smiled at Ferb,

"I'll race you to the slide!"

Ferb nodded and ran with his brother up to the tall slide. Ferb reached it first and began climbing up the tall slide, with Phineas right behind him. Once they reach the top, Phineas put his legs and arms around Ferb and the two of them went sliding down. Phineas let out a joyous squeal, while Ferb just cracked a small smile. Once they reached the bottom, Phineas darted back up to the top and slid down on his belly. Ferb also climbed back up and he lied flat on his back as he slid down.

After a few more slides, Phineas ran over to the swings. Ferb climbed back to the top of the slide and looked around for Phineas. He finally spotted him by the slides, so he slid down one last time and darted over by his brother. Each of them grabbed a swing and began having a swinging contest. Phineas was swinging his legs back and forth as fast as he could, while Ferb used his legs and his upper body to swing. Phineas suddenly shouted out,

"Ferb... I'm going too high! I can't stop!"

Ferb dug his heels in the ground to stop and climbed out of the swing. He stood behind the swing his brother was on and waited for Phineas to swing back again. Once he did, Ferb reached out when Phineas was low enough and grabbed the chains of the swing. Once the swing stopped, Phineas jumped off of the swing and started shaking,

"Whoa... that was scary. I thought I was going to fall out."

Ferb shook his head, "I wouldn't have let you..."

"Thanks bro... hey, let's find the ice cream cart. I'm a little hungry now."

Ferb nodded and scanned around for the small cart that's here most everyday. Once they heard the little bell from the cart, both boys walked over towards the sound and found an older man pushing the ice cream cart. After they each ordered an ice cream cone, they sat on an empty bench and began licking up their ice creams before they melted. Ferb saw Phineas's chocolate cone dripping on his pants, so he handed his brother some extra napkins. Once they finished up, Phineas rubbed his stomach,

"Mm... that was good. Hey, you want to take a walk around the lake?"

Ferb licked his fingers and nodded his head.

While taking a walk, the boys looked around at all the different people walking, running, playing tennis, sitting and reading. The Danville Park was huge, and had people from all over the Tri State Area come everyday. They've even seen a wedding or two held here.

Once they reached the bridge, Phineas leaned over the railing and began looking for fishes. Ferb grabbed a long stick and began making tiny ripples in the water. Ferb grew so fascinated with the different ripples, that he didn't even notice Phineas continuing the walk down the bridge. After a minute or two, Ferb looked at his watch and realized they should start heading home before it gets too late. He went to tap his brother's arm, when he realized there was no arm to tap.

Ferb glanced up and around and didn't see his brother anywhere. He bit his lip and went back to where they started, figuring Phineas probably wanted to work off some more energy. He got nervous when he didn't see Phineas at the swing sets, nor at the slides. Ferb decided to head back to the bridge and see if his brother maybe went across. He ran all the way to the bridge and all the way across. He stopped to take a breather and looked around some more. Phineas was nowhere in sight.

Ferb felt his lip tremble as he leaned up against the tree. He lost Phineas! He lost his brother! He was supposed to be paying attention to Phineas, and he didn't. Ferb wiped his damp eyes and decided to keep looking. He glanced down at his watch and saw that they were already ten minutes late for dinner. Ferb sighed and continued looking around the large park for his little brother.

After a while, he sat down on the bench and buried his head into hands. Perhaps Phineas headed home without him? But if Ferb went home and his brother wasn't there, how would he be able to explain Phineas's absence to his parents? They'll be so mad at him. Ferb wiped a tear away from his eye and looked around. The sun was beginning to set, so everyone was beginning to leave the park. Ferb put his head back into his hands and began shaking. He hated crying, so he would do everything he could to hold them in.

"Ferb!"

His head shot up at the sound of his name. It wasn't Phineas calling his name... it sounded like...

"Phineas, Ferb! Where are you boys?"

It was their dad. He's out looking for them. Ferb stood up on bench and looked around, waiting to hear the voice call out again.

"Phineas! Ferb! Boy where are you?"

He looked to his right and saw his dad crossing over the bridge. Ferb quickly climbed off of the bench and ran to where the bridge started. He waved his hands in the air, and guessed his dad saw him. Lawrence raced over to where Ferb stood and scooped him up in his arms. Ferb held tight to his dad and continued to hold back his tears.

"Oh, Ferb," Lawrence spoke, "your mother and I were worried sick about you two..." he pulled back to look at his son, "Where's Phineas?"

Ferb gulped and looked down at his feet.

"Ferb where is your brother?"

"I..." Ferb spoke, "I don't know..."

"You don't... know?"

Ferb shook his head and looked back up at his dad, "I'm sorry..."

Lawrence sighed and stood up, "Alright... let's look around together. He has to be here somewhere right?"

Ferb nodded and took his dad's hand. The two of them searched the park fro the missing boy. Ferb froze suddenly when he heard something in the bushes. He pulled his dad's hand and pointed at the bush.

Lawrence frowned, "What is it, Ferb?"

Ferb slipped out of his dad's hand and walked up to the bush. He looked it and a huge smile crossed his face. He looked up at his dad and motioned him over. Lawrence came running over and saw what Ferb was pointing at. Phineas was curled up next to the bush, fast asleep.

Lawrence wiped his forehead and sighed in relief, "At long last..."

He stooped down and picked up the sleeping boy. Phineas mumbled and rested his head on Lawrence's shoulder. Ferb grabbed his dad's empty hand and gave him a small smile. Lawrence look down sternly at his son,

"You two are in big trouble, mister." Ferb's smile disappeared, "If you were watching your brother carefully, he wouldn't have wandered away from you and then you two wouldn't have made your mother and I worried sick. You understand you two won't be coming here alone for quite some time, correct?"

"But I-" Ferb spoke up, but his dad shook his head,

"We'll discuss this at home. Phineas needs to hear what your mother and I have to say to you both as well."

Lawrence closed his had around his son's hand, and began walking home. Although they were in big trouble, Ferb couldn't help but be relieved that his brother is back safe and sound now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review? No flames please.<strong>


End file.
